Xalia
Xalia is a contestant that was in Total Drama Tour of the Seas. She is played by Izzynsierrafan12. Biography Xalia was born in Tasmania in Australia. Her parents where insane too. Her father was a crazy scientist and her mother was animal crazy. When she was born, the nurse told them that she suffered from a rare disease called "Doesnotknowhowtoactsane". Her parents where sad ever since. They put her up for adoption several times. She has no friends or siblings. Audition Camera turns on and Xalia is dancing on her roof. Xalia: LET ME BE IN! ME CRAZZZAYY! Mother: Xalia! Get down here this instant! Xalia: It's fun! Total Drama Tour of the Seas Pre Game For the pre Challenge which decided the pairs, Xalia wanted box number four, because of the japanese number of death but instead she chose eight because it is her and her creators lucky number. She ended up getting paired up with Jake. Exploring the Ship In Exploring the Ship, Xalia arrived and dived into the pool. She wanted everyone to come in so she dragged Jade in who didn't want to. This caused a conflict between them. Jade told her that she is going to hurt her. Socially. In the challenge, she dived of the ship, stating that it was fun. After Quinn was done talking to Samuel, Xalia was mimicking her and singing Mkay after hearing Quinn say it. Samuel said that you think I am an idiot to Quinn, but Xalia thought it was to her so she threatens him. After the challenge, Xalia voted Jade, because she doesn't like conflicts. Jade then says that she is not mean and that Xalia is going to be in for a long season. Xalia says back to her that it will be long for herself but short for Jade telling Jade that she was right. Bermuda Triangle After Chris announced a short challenge will be heard to win bonus MP, Xalia thought it was fun so she went in. Although she did try, in the end, she lost to Samuel. For the challenge, Xalia and Jake where one of the winning pairs. Xalia said that the trivia was easy and was singing Cannibal by Kesha in the confessional. At the elimination ceremony, she randomly voted for Max. She also imagined her brutally murdering and torturing Jade. Fright Down Under When everyone was exploring Australia, after a lot of drama was going on, she said that it was boring and that she was going to drive up to her house in Brisbane. She hijacks a car and starts driving, but later crashes into a pole, due to road rage. Soon, after AJ and Quinn where making love, she said it was boring and drags Quinn away. For the challenge, she is the sixth one to submit her song to represent Gwen. She and the others who did the challenge, the nine of them, won invincibility because only a little bit of the contestants did the challenge and because they where good songs. For the vote, she votes Max again for his inactivity. Though Oatmeal is sent home. Smooth Sailing Xalia missed the challenge but received last place with the Green and Orange teams. She votes for Jade like some others but is unexpectedly eliminated. It is revealed that the user, playing the host, didn't like Xalia's elimination. Total Drama Tour of the Losers Xalia goes into the fitness center and is using the punching bag, preparing for her epic battle with Jade. Scott tells her that Jade is racking up a lot of votes. Later, after Jade has been eliminated, arrives and sarcastically greets her. Scott thinks that it is akward and goes down tot he beach as Xalia smacks the punching bag into Jade's face. Skylar, soon arrives and helps Xalia with the battle. Xalia soon tackles Jade with the help of Skylar. Jade kicks Skylar away and pins Xalia and slaps her several times. Xalia, really angry, throws Jade into the window, smashing it then throwing her through it. She then attempts to stab her with a piece of glass. Jade calls her a lunatic and walks off but Xala tackled her and stabs her with a small piece of glass. Shortly she snaps out of it and walks away. In the confessional, she talks about one of her stories about her stepdad getting hit by a car which she thought was funny. Xalia walks to the spa and hops in, kicking water onto the cameraman and Herman. Trivia *Xalia, if stayed longer, might have developed feelings for Jake. *There is much speculation about Jade and Xalia returning after the merge. The creator of the show said he might let her and Jade return. *Her and Jade are fan favourtes. *She and Jade have a conflict, and are eliminated back to back. *She and Jade have fought in Tour of the Losers. *Xalia is the only contestant, who suffers from a rare disease. *She has the most colourful clothes. *She is born in Australia. *Her parents are also insane. *She and her mother's name sound the same and are almost spelled the same, her mother's being Zalia. *She knows how to drive a car, but not professionaly. *She is good at sword fighting and also has good grip. *She is very protective over her property. Category: Females Category: Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants